Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fender.
Description of Related Art
Fenders are known in practice, for instance in hovercrafts. Another known fender, suitable for use for a train, is described in NL 1007109.
Known fenders are beset with a number of practical problems, including having to provide large support surfaces and having to supply sufficient liquid or air for the purpose of supporting a load.